A Certain Kind Of Magic
by rosepetalsinwinter
Summary: Captain Swan one-shot. After their kiss in Neverland, Emma can't stop thinking about Hook. When she goes to walk it off in the middle of the night she runs into a certain pirate. Rated M for language and CS smut.


I couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since last night - ever since the kiss, nothing was the same. I couldn't even look at Hook without remembering his lips on mine. It made me tingle all over, and my mind flooded with images I tried to push out of my head. All I wanted was for him to throw me down somewhere and do thing I until I was screaming his name. But, I knew that would never happen.

I was lying in my makeshift bed that night, images of Hook and I replaying in my mind. It filled my body with want. I felt heat pool between my legs. Damnit! I could not be doing this! I stood up, running my fingers through my hair. How could he have this effect on me? I walked far into the forest, making sure I wouldn't get lost. I leaned against a tree, whispering, "What the hell is wrong with me?" I heard a rustle and a snap. It was Hook. Oh dear god. The wetness increased, and I clamped my legs shut.

"You okay love?" she asked, pushing away a branch. We were standing in a clearing illuminated by soft moonlight.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. He noticed and smirked.

"Still thinking about our kiss love? Because if you want to repeat it I'm happy to oblige." Frustration was building and it was becoming more and more difficult not to bound over to him and smash my lips against his. I stayed quiet.

"Emma? Hello?" he said when I didn't respond. He took a step towards me and I leaned harder against the tree. He chuckled. "Wow lass. I didn't know how consumed you were with me. Then again, I am devilishly handsome."

"Would you please just shut up," I almost moaned.

Hook must have thought I was in pain or something because he said, "Love? What's going on?"

"Hook I'm fine. I just need – " I was cut off when I felt my nipples harden.

"What do you need Emma?" He was genuinely worried, but I could detect the seduction in his tone.

I broke.

I pushed off the tree and walked so that I was standing inches from him. "What I need," I said, keeping my eyes locked on his, is probably something I'm never going to get."

"What is it love?"

The words seemed to flow out of me like sweet poison. "What I really need you to do, Hook, is fuck me." There, I had said it. It made my stomach coil tight and my breath quicken. He looked taken aback but intrigued.

"I want you to take me, right here, right now," I continued. "I want you to lick and suck every part of my body until I'm screaming your name. That's what I need." He stepped even closer and my breath caught.

"As you wish."

He smashed his lips against mine, pulling me as close as possible. We backed up against the tree. Within seconds my shirt was gone. I forgone my bra so I could sleep, and Killian took full advantage. He took one of my nipples and licked and sucked. I threw my head back and moaned. "Fuck!" I groaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. He moved to my other nipple, working a magic that couldn't be found anywhere else in Neverland.

"You're – so – beautiful," he whispered between placing butterfly kisses up my neck before meeting my lips again. I grabbed his coat and tore it off him, taking his shirt with him. The chest hair that constantly taunted me was in full view, giving me a map to follow. I trailed kisses down his chest before reaching for the tie of his leather pants.

"Wait!" he gasped, and I looked up at him. "Not that I'm not enjoying this love – I am, but are you sure about it?" I smiled.

"Very." I undid the knot on his pants and yanked them down. I took him in my mouth, and he groaned. I could tell his was close to coming when he said

"Ah ah ah, Swan, I'm saving that for later. Now it's time for me to return the favor." He unbuckled my jeans, and inched then down. My mind went blank, overcome by pleasure. He stood up and kissed me again, and I could taste myself on his tongue.

I locked my legs around his waist and he thrust into me.

"Killian, I'm going to – "

"I know." We came together and I hopped down, my bare feet sinking into the soft dirt of the forest. We collected our clothes, but it took a while because we kept stopping to kiss each other.

"Shall I go get more firewood?" Hook asked as I walked away. I chuckled.

I walked back and planted another kiss on his lips before returning to camp. I attempted to straighten my tank top, and fix my hair, but it was no use; they were a mess.

I lay down on my bed, overcome by mixed emotions. That was most certainly a bad idea, but I didn't really care. I couldn't spend my whole life running from happiness; from pleasure, or I would always be miserable. I waited until I heard Hook's footfalls coming back to camp before letting myself drift into sleep.

I awoke early the next morning despite my late night. I just couldn't get last night out of my head. The images consumed my brain, polluting my dreams. It was like my own personal erotic movie. I stood up, and immediately felt a searing burn between my legs. _Oh dear god._ Please tell me I hadn't fallen on some poison ivy, or worse, nightshade. I removed my jeans and was relieved to find no poisonous _anything._ What I did find was unmistakably beard burn. Really? Captain Hook had given me beard burn. I felt a similar sting on my chest, but it wasn't nearly as bad. It even hurt to walk.

I limped back to camp to find everyone up except Regina. Everyone moved around quietly, trying to let her sleep.

"Shhhhh," May Margaret whispered. "Regina was a mess last night. She barely slept a wink. We wanted to let her sleep in." I was taken aback, clarity settling over my reeling mind. I wasn't the only one who desperately wanted Henry back. I had only known him for a few years. Sure, I'd given birth to him, but Regina had been the one who'd raised him. She had watched him grow up, and now there was a chance she would never see him again. Tears filled my eyes, and I blinked quickly to dispel them. I walked over to Hook and my mother, who were tending to the fire. Mary Margaret went to go talk to David, leaving Hook and I by ourselves.

"Good morning love," he said quietly.

"Not really," I replied.

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you last night."

"Shh!" I exclaimed. Mary Margaret and David may have been out of earshot, but Regina was asleep – for now – just a few feet away. "It's just that – " I cut myself off. Hook would have a field day with this if I told him, but if I didn't he would pester me with questions until I did, and if he had his way, it would be in front of my parents. I leaned passed him to pick up a flask of water, my mouth brushing close to his ear in the process. "You gave me beard burn Hook."

"Where?" he asked, coyly, a lopsided smile adorning his face.

I righted myself and shot him a look. "You know exactly where." He was silent for a second before bursting into raucous laughter. Mary Margaret and David shot him a look and he quieted down. Regina groaned and rolled over, but did not wake.

"It's not funny Hook!" I said, playfully slapping his arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Careful Swan," he said, his voice husky with desire. "Keep doing that and your parents will be in for the shock of their life." I felt a tingle, and the burning sensation increased.

"Hook please stop, it's bad enough as it is…"

He smirked. "Don't pretend you don't like it Swan."

"Mary Margaret," I called abruptly. She turned from her conversation. "Hook and I are just going to get some water." Mary Margaret nodded and I grabbed his hand, pulling him deep into the forest.

"But Swan we already have-" he said. I cut of his words with a deep kiss. It wasn't desperate and ravaging like last night, but long and sweet, as if we had all the time in the world.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"What was it you liked to be called? 'Dashing rapscallion'?" He kissed my cheek and I laughed. We walked out of the forest hand in hand.


End file.
